Apocalypse Now
by dukethedog
Summary: This is a different twist on the apocalypse where Bobby takes over Sam and Deans roles in stopping the apocalypse. New writer so fell free to comment and review. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam are so close to finding Pestilence. They now have three of the four rings that they need to open Lucifer's cage so the boys can throw Lucifer back in there to stop the apocalypse.

With Pestilence's ring in hand, Sam and Dean make there way back to Bobby's place for a shot of cold whiskey and to plan an attack on Death, the fourth horseman. While the boys are cruising in the impala, rocking to some AC/DC, Bobby is back at the house with a special guest. Crowley.

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Bobby snarled as the somewhat famous crossroads demon entered his living room.

"Well that's no way to greet a comrade, now is it?" Crowley responded as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Comrade, huh? I don't think our relationship is on that level." He popped back.

Crowley stared at him for a few seconds before taking a quick sniff of the whiskey. He scuffed at the smell of Bobby's cheep whiskey and immediately put the glass back down. "Would you still say that if you knew what I had to offer?"

"Do I look like an idjit to you? What could you possibly offer me? And why the hell would I take a bone from a hell hound like you?" Bobby was less than ecstatic to hear what this demon had to say to him.

"Because I have something that you want. Something that can save your precious little boys from their all but executed, well, execution." He said with a slight grin.

"Oh really." Bobby smirked. "Thought those angel dicks had this whole thing already planned and written in stone." Bobby brushed off Crowley's statement like it was impossible, but somewhere deep inside he knew that Crowley is a man of his word and likes to maintain his bargains.

"I may be the King of the Crossroads," Crowley refuted, "but would I really lie to you?" Bobby didn't really know what to say to and replied with a scuff and a smirk. Crowley continued his little sales pitch. "Listen, I have a solution to help you end all of this and ending it with your precious boys intact. There is a way that you can sign off the Winchesters as vessels and yet still be able to throw Lucifer back into his cage."

Bobby just stared at Crowley sort of blank faced not knowing what to do. The hunter inside him knew he had to do something to stop the damn apocalypse and the instinctual father inside of him also knew he had to save these boys from this destiny that they were assigned to. They were all the family they had. Bobby wheeled himself over to the table where Crowley had set down is glass of untouched whiskey and took a sip before wheeling himself back behind his desk, with Crowley's glass in hand.

"So what your trying to telling me is I can stop the apocalypse and have Sam and Dean live?" Bobby couldn't believe he was even still talking to him.

"Precisely." Crowley responded.

"Well, I suppose you're not just doing this out of the goodness of your cold, dead heart." Bobby said slightly sarcastically, actually very sarcastically.

"Oh, you know me too well." Crowley snared back. "The usual bargain of course. Your soul for the key to locking up Lucifer forever and saving your, less than charming, Winchesters."

Bobby looked at Crowley with such a questioning look because he knew what he had to do, but he also knew he didn't want the boys to know. He knew that Sam and Dean would never let anyone else carry their burdens, especially when it could mean death. But ultimately, Bobby saw it as a way to save these boys, the ones he practically raised, all the family he had left. And besides what is one measly soul when the whole worlds going to end, anyways?

"If I were to agree," Bobby started, "and I ain't sayin I am, but how do I know you ain't just pullin strings here."

"Well that's the fun part, you don't." Crowley gave another sly grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean pull up to Bobby's place and pop out of the car with their three rings, eager to find the fourth and final horsemans' ring, Death.

The boys walk in the house to find Bobby. Standing by the fireplace, behind his desk. Standing. To say the least the boys were dumb founded.

"Bobby." Sam didn't know if he was more worried or happy that Bobby was standing, "what the hell happened?"

Bobby turns around slowly looking at the boys with slight disappointment. Not in the boys, no, but in himself.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean knew something was up.

Bobby didn't say anything, he couldn't. He looked back behind the boys where Crowley had just popped up. Dean and Sam turned around to see what Bobby was looking at and immediately knew.

"Hello Boys." Crowley said with a smirk.

"Dammit Bobby, what did you do?" Dean was livid at this point because he already knew the answer.

Before anyone could get another word out Crowley grabbed Sam and Dean, snapped his fingers, and they were gone from the living room.

"I'm sorry boys." Bobby mumbled before throwing back the rest of his whiskey.

The boys popped back up in Bobby's basement, in the dungeon. Crowley was standing outside the door while the two boys stood in the middle of the room, equally pissed off and confused at what was happening. Crowley gave them a slight grin.

"Crowley, what the hell is going on?" Dean's voice was getting more furious with each second.

"Sorry boys, but myself and Bobby here have some grown up business to attend to." Crowley responded with much sarcasm to his tone. The boys made a dash for the door but before they could get there Crowley motioned his hand towards the door and shut and locked it.

Dean and Sam were locked in the dungeon. Back upstairs Bobby was waiting for Crowley while pouring himself another drink.

Crowley pops back up in the living room, half startling Bobby.

"Did we really have to lock 'em up down there?" Bobby asked with concern.

"Ah," Crowley acted as if he was really questioning himself, "yes. Yes we did."

What else were they suppose to do, Bobby thought. He knew they would have done everything in there power to stop him from whatever it was he was doing. Bobby wasn't too upset over it though. He knew that was what had to be done, and he got his legs working out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is sitting in the dungeon quizitorial about what Bobby could have done with Crowley. Dean was pacing the room infuriated with the fact that he would even think about working with Crowley for whatever reason. But what deal did he make to be up and walking? Any deal with a crossroads demon meant your soul, but there had to be something else because Sam and Dean both knew that Crowley wouldn't have just shown up to deal Bobby back his legs. But what else could he offer? What was the deal?

Back upstairs Bobby and Crowley are discussing the apocalypse. Bobby continues to drink his whiskey; he knows he needs a little liquid courage.

"So Death is gonna be in Chicago and that's when I'm gonna snatch up his ring. But how in the hell am I suppose to even get close to death without him killin' me?" Bobby asked with great angst.

"That is for you to figure out, deary." Crowley replied with a snare.

"Well how the hell am I suppose to trust you when you could be sendin' me straight to hell now?" Bobby already lost his patience.

"Listen, I cannot promise anything, but I can assure you that you won't have to worry about that." Crowley sounded promising, but Bobby doesn't trust demons, and for a good reason too.

"Okay, yea, whatever," Bobby took another drink, "now once I have the rings, what do I do with 'em?"

"Well, you need to get them to open up Lucifer's cage and then you know the rest." Crowley responded with arrogance in his voice.

"So when I get the last of the damn horsemen's rings, they're just supposed to magically work for me? What, do they come with a manual or somethin'?" Bobby replied quite sarcastically.

"Well that is for you to find out, darling." Crowley said giving him a sly grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby finished off his drink when Crowley had gone. He headed downstairs to see the boys. He wasn't, no, couldn't let them out because of the deal, but he at least wanted to see them before he left for Chicago.

Sam and Dean jumped as they heard Bobby opening the window to the cellar door.

"So ya wanna fill us in on what the hell Crowley was doin here?" Dean snarled at him.

"Listen boys, you know I don't wanna do this, but I gotta. Im not gonna sit here and explain myself to you." Bobby replied with sharp tongue.

"Really Bobby? I think you have a lot to explain to us." Sam wasn't going to just let this happen. Dean was passing the floor, he didn't have a response for Bobby except for that he was pissed at him and wanted answers.

"Ya know what, I'm headed to Chicago, I'm gonna get Death's ring and then I'm gonna put Lucifer right back in his little hell hole where he belongs and you two are gonna stay right in here because I am not gonna loose you two boys." Bobby left in a fury. He was mad at himself for even telling the boys where he was headed because he knew Dean and Sam would do everything in their power to get themselves to Chicago to help Bobby. But he was over it quick; he needed his mind on his task at hand.

Dean and Sam looked at each other until Dean broke the silence,

"Son of a bitch."

Bobby walks out of his house with Sam and Dean still locked in the dungeon. He went to his car and got in and started driving, his destination set for Chicago. It was a long drive, so Bobby had a lot of time to think. Were the boys going to be mad at him for too long? How was he supposed to get a ring off Death's finger? What the hell was he going to do with them after? Too many questions and not enough answers. Soon enough he arrived in Chicago.

He was driving around Chicago, having no clue on where he was suppose to find Death. The city was a war zone of storms. The wind was blowing at speeds close to tornadoes and clouds were rolling in. You could see most the people on the streets running home or at least inside before a suspected storm would hit.

Bobby continues to drive; he figured he would go the opposite way of where the people were running. Out of nowhere Crowley pops up in the passenger's seat.

"Dammit Crowley," Bobby jumped, "unless you got some useful advice, I'd suggest leavin."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I do." Crowley responded. "Up here turn right on Fourth Street."

"Why should I?" Bobby asked in a rushed, hesitant tone.

"Stop asking questions and just do it."

Bobby turned right on Fourth Street.

"Pull over." Crowley commanded. Bobby pulled over and shut off the car.

"Now what?" Bobby was getting impatient.

"Do you like pizza?" Crowley asked.

"What the hell-," before Bobby could say anything, Crowley was gone.

Just across the street from where the car was parked was Crowley standing in front of a pizza place. Bobby noticed him, immediately getting pissed not knowing what Crowley was doing. He saw Crowley mouthing some words, "he's in here," while also pointing into the pizza place. Bobby got out of his car.

He walked into the pizza place and looked all around to see everyone inside on the ground. He assumed they were all dead. He saw Death sitting at a table and went to go confront him.

"Come. Sit." Death muttered. Bobby sat across from him at the table. "I know why you're here Bobby Singer; I hear that you're looking for this," Death flashed his ring at Bobby. "and I am inclined to give it to you."

"And why the hell would you just hand over your ring?" Bobby didn't believe any of it.

"Because, you insignificant spec, Lucifer has me bound to him and I want the chain around my neck off. You see, Lucifer has been using me as a weapon; hurricanes, tornadoes, all because he is a little brat throwing a temper tantrum."

"So I get Lucifer back in his cage, and then what? What happens to Chicago?" Bobby questioned.

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." Death responded.

Death dropped his ring into Bobby's hand and asked, "Now would you like the instruction manual?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby had all four rings and, finally, a way to get Lucifer back in his hell hole. Death told Bobby just how he would be able to get Lucifer in and now the rest was up to Bobby. Bobby still knew the boys were going to be mad when he got back to let them out, and well, if he died they might not get out of the dungeon. He didn't worry about that too much though; it was more of just a subtle quick thought.

Since Lucifer is technically an angel, a fallen angel, but still an angel, Bobby could summon him. Now obviously it was a little risky to do because Lucifer could know that Bobby is calling him and possibly would kill him, but what did Bobby have to lose.

Bobby got everything he needed to summon Lucifer, with the help of Crowley of course. Bobby had the perfect plan set up to execute. He had the rings at the ready with a loaded shot gun in his hand.

"Welp, here goes nothin." Bobby summoned Lucifer and then threw the rings to the ground. The ground started to shake and the ground was crumbling in. Lucifer popped in right at the edge of the hole where Bobby was waiting.

"Enjoy your stay in Hell." Bobby ripped off three shots at Lucifer and just like that he fell back into the pit. Like that. Gone.

The ground went back to normal and there were the rings right like nothing ever happened.

"Wait," Bobby couldn't say much, "that's it? What no bells and whistles?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and a confetti cannon went off above Bobby's head.

"Better?" Crowley snarled back with much sarcasm.

"Well that was easy."

Bobby and Crowley walked back to the car, got in, and headed back to his house.

When he got home, Bobby went down to the dungeon to let the boys out. He opened up the door and Sam and Dean jumped up to their feet.

"What the hell Bobby?" Dean was a little more than pissed off.

"Ya wanna tell us what you've been up to know?" Sam was not willing to wait any longer for answers.

"Have a beer." Bobby handed both the boys a cold beer. "Come up and we'll talk."

They all walked upstairs to find Crowley waiting for them in the room.

"Have a seat, boys." Crowley said.

"And why the hell should I be taking orders from you?" Dean refused to listen to Crowley.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." Crowley added a touch of sarcasm to his tone.

Bobby tossed the rings onto his desk. "Listen, boys, you don't get to be mad at me. I got Lucifer back in his hell hole and both of you are in one piece. You can thank me later." Bobby was getting a little sarcastic.

"Not mad?" Dean sounded a bit mad. "You could have died. I think we get to be a little mad here, Bobby."

"Well too dang bad." Bobby hissed back. "I got a lot less life to live. I was trying to do you two a favor."

"Okay, but Bobby, how did you get Lucifer back in hell?" Sam had a few unanswered questions too.

"Well, Crowley told me where Death was and from there it was pretty easy going. Death just handed over his ring. Turns out, Lucifer was using Death as his own little pawn of destruction, so Death wanted him gone just as much as everyone else did. He did only let me borrow it though. But then we got the rings to open the gate, summoned Lucifer and I shot him into the hole."

"Wait, you summoned Lucifer?" Dean wasn't sure how.

"Well he is still an angel, you idiot." Crowley fired back. Dean just glared at Crowley with a slight snarl smirk on his face. He looked back at Bobby and Bobby just shrugged his shoulders like he was confirming Crowley's statement.

"So now what?" Sam didn't know what to do now.

"Well you can leave." Dean directed towards Crowley.

"Well than, love." And with that Crowley disappeared.

Dean gave a little smart ass grin as Crowley left. "Awesome!"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby sat around the room sipping their beers and chatting. Bobby told the whole story start to finish. Starting at when Crowley made him the offer. The boys weren't completely okay with what Bobby did, but they knew he had a good mind behind it and that he did it to make sure they were safe.

This was Bobby's family. Sam and Dean weren't his biological sons. They didn't need to be, though. Sam and Dean were his boys. He will always make sure these boys are alright. They are Bobby's family.


End file.
